Carly's surprise 2
by Wolf Girl Gamer 101
Summary: Carly will have to get ready for her wedding and she is not ready for this she feels like its a dream and Cal asked her a question and she doesn't know how to react.


Carly's surprise 2

"Umm...i...i."Carly replied.

Carly did not know what to say she just watched as her lover was holding the ring box, she thought that this was a dream but it was very real. Carly started to cry a bit and as she cried she knew what to say.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Carly replied white crying.

Cal put the ring on Carly then he got up and gave her a big hug she was still crying and Cal was too. Tex was so

happy, he couldn't wait in till the wedding was going to happen. Later on Lynda and Strip came over to see then

and Lynda was glad that Cal was going to get married, Carlythough that this was still a dream and she was waiting

to wake up butshe knew it wasn't a dream she was getting married.

"So do you know when the wedding will be?" Asked Strip.

"No, not yet but maybe with in a few months." Cal replied.

"Well when ever it is we'll be there." Lynda replied.

"We should get going now, we'll chat tomorrow." Lynda said as her and Strip left.

Carly was so excited for her big day and was still crying but trying to stop, she looked at her ring it was beautiful

she really loved it. Later that night they had some dinner and Carly was getting tried she wanted to go to bed so

went upstairs into to bed room and got ready for bed. Cal came in when she was sleeping she woke up and just

Looked at Cal.

"Sorry did i wake you?" Cal asked.

"No it's fine." Carly replied

"So i have been thinking about something." Cal replied

"What would that be?" Carly asked.

"I want to have a baby." Cal replied.

Carly didn't know what to say to this they have never really talked about havinga baby before she was scared to answer, and she didn't want to hurt Cal's feelings so she dismissed the question and just thought about it she really

didn't know how to react as this point Cal was in bed with her she was still thinking about what he had said.

"Goodnight Carly." Cal said.

"Night." Carly replied.

Cal knew something must have been bothering Carly she was acting strange, was it what he said? He dismissed this and when to bed. In the morning Carlystill had this question on her mind and she didn't want to rush having a baby but

she knew she wanted one Carly just didn't know when.

"Cal, i have been thinking about what you said." Carly said.

"oh ok so what do you think?" Cal asked.

"I just don't think i'm ready for a kid." Carly replied.

"well we can wait if your not really thats ok." Cal replied.

"Maybe after the wedding?" Carly asked.

" yeah, ok." Cal replied.

Carly just couldn't get over this thought of kid's even though Cal said they can wait she just wantes to know why Cal

Wanted kid's he was never asked this before. Later she had some lunch, Cal and Lynda and Strip and her dad where

at a race she did not want to go, most of the time Carly loved going to race's but today she was feeling sick so she stayed. Then they all came back and Cal was very tried he was to bed Carly how ever had to tell Tex something.

"Hey dad how did you and mom know when you where ready to have a baby?" Carly asked.

"Well we both wanted a baby and we knew we were ready, you'll know when your ready." Tex replied.

" i just don't know Cal said he wanted a baby but i don't know if i do." Carly replied.

"Like i said Carly you'll just know when the time is right." Tex replied.

Carly thoughtabout what Tex said and head off to bed Cal was already asleep so she got into bed and fell asleep fast

she knew her wedding was comeing up soon and she didn't know what to do or what to wear. Cal already had what he needed, he asked his aunt and uncle to help with the wedding cake and planning he wanted this to be perfect Carly

was looking for a dress there where so many and she loved then all. She found a nice dress and got it she was still

Thinking about what her dad had said but she dismissed it she knew she just had to think about the wedding.

The end of part 2


End file.
